


Bad case of love

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Death Eaters, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Secret Relationship, Secrets, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry left to find the Horcruxes and Ginny went to Hogwarts for her sixth year.<br/>That year didn't go as expected, not when she noticed a certain Slytherin boy who wasn't what all he seemed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad case of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiHnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/gifts).



> It was a lot of fun writing this story, trying to make the book work with my plot, changing canon so I could make it work.
> 
> I hope you like your gift MiHnn, I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Lots of thanks to my beta.

Ginny thought Harry wanted to be with her after her relationship with Dean ended; several times it looked as if he was going to ask, before changing his mind and disappearing like a scared mouse. It was difficult to see him like that; he was after all the boy she liked the most, the boy she loved since before she was ten.

Then he left. He, Ron and Hermione. They were gone, out to save the world, and Ginny returned to Hogwarts, the one place that used to be a safe place, before Dumbledore was murdered.

It wasn’t difficult to see the changes to the school. It was no longer filled with happy colours, happy students, or happy teachers. Even the portraits knew they had to watch themselves around the new headmaster as well as the newest teachers, and _guards_

Ginny knew the school year wouldn’t be an easy year, but she had no idea just how difficult it would be.

“Welcome back, Potter’s whore,” a Slytherin said before he and his friends laughed as they walked away from Ginny. It was the beginning of of the abuse she would have to endure.

She tried to ignore them; they were after all stupid brutes who didn’t know better. If Dumbledore was still alive, Ginny was certain they wouldn’t dare to call her a whore.

Luckily she still had her friends and Dumbledore’s Army, even though they didn’t meet like before. The theme had changed from learning how to protect themselves, to how they could protect the younger children.

The bullying by the Slytherins became worse as the weeks passed by. In the beginning it was mostly only nasty comments, but that changed quickly when they weren’t caught. It wasn’t the teacher’s fault; after all, they couldn’t be everywhere.

It was during one of those attacks that Ginny was cornered by several large Slytherin boys and girls, and parted from her friends. She tried to fight, as did her friends, but nothing helped. The things they said were mean, but it got worse when they decided to comment about her family. 

“I’m sure your parents regret having so many kids, one funeral for each. At least you’ll be buried next to each other, in your backyard since your parents can’t even afford one funeral.” The girl who seemed to be in charge of the group said. Ginny was sure she was in charge because Draco was no longer there.

Ginny didn’t reply, knowing it would only make things worse. She noticed that her friends, who were pushed away, ran up the stairs. They were most likely trying to find a teacher. Knowing help was on its way, Ginny avoided eye contact with the bullies, hoping they would grow tired of her.

“I’m talking to you,” the girl in charge said, grabbing Ginny’s jaw, forcing her to look at her. “What, think you’re better than I am? I’ve got news for you, cunt, I’m in charge here, and you better learn to respect me before I make you fear me.”

“Bletchley,” a boy said just as the girl pushed Ginny against the wall.

“On the other hand, I don’t think I care about your respect, what’s a whore’s respect worth?” It wasn’t until it was too late that Ginny realised what the girl wanted to do. Ginny’s first instinct was to fight, which she did. The girl wasn’t stupid and pinned Ginny against the wall before she could twist herself out of the situation.

“Bletchley,” the same boy said again, sounding nervous. Ginny got one look at him and realised it was Blaise Zabini, who she remembered from the Slug club.

Barely five seconds passed before the group of Slytherin’s parted and McGonagall stepped up right next to the girl called Bletchley, who instantly released Ginny.

“I’m disappointed in you all, bullying a defenceless girl. five points from Slytherin for each of you, and miss Bletchley, detention a whole month.”

The girl opened her mouth and complained, but McGonagall easily shut her down. “I don’t care who’s in charge of this school, I’m still a teacher and must protect students, no matter which house they’re in. Now, get to class, I’m sure your teachers are already worrying. Miss Weasley, why don’t you come with me.”

The Slytherin’s did not look happy, but nobody protested against McGonagall’s decision and left. Ginny followed her head of house, glad she showed up when she did. “If you want you can take the rest of the day off, Pomfrey won’t mind saying you’re sick.”

“No, I can’t let them think they’ve won.”

“If that’s what you want, then I’ll walk you to your next class,” Minerva replied, sounding slightly worried.

“I really appreciate it,” Ginny said, feeling slightly mean for refusing McGonagall. “But it’s best if I do it alone.”

“As you wish, just don’t be afraid to contact the portraits if you need help; they’ve agreed to warn me if students needs help.”

Once McGonagall was certain she couldn't change Ginny’s mind, she left. Ginny was about to head off to class when she remembered that she didn’t have her bag, that she had dropped it when she was pushed against the wall. Being late was bad, but being late without her bag was even worse, so she set out to find her old bag.

When she reached the spot where she was cornered, she realised things wouldn’t be as easy as she imagined they would be. Almost exactly where it all started, Blaise was waiting with her bag in his arms. Not in the mood to play games, Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the Slytherin.

“Give me back my bag,” she said, her voice low and dangerous.

To her utter surprise, he took a step towards her and offered her the bag. Ginny stared at her old brown leather hand-me-down bag, wondering if it was a trap. “Did you hex it?”

“No,” he said, the look on his face serious.

“Did anyone else hex it?” Ginny noticed the small change in his face, it wasn’t much, but it looked as if his expression softened, like he was amused. Carefully Ginny opened her bag, almost expecting something to attack her, but nothing happened.

She then turned her attention back to him. “Why did you have my bag if not to curse it?”

“I was taking care of it so others couldn’t curse it,” he said. Turning around he walked down the hall towards the dungeon, leaving her dumbfounded.

Ginny barely remembered her manners before he disappeared around the corner. “Thank you!” she called after him, receiving a single nod before he was completely gone.

She stared a few seconds at the corner where Blaise disappeared, wondering why he hadn’t hexed her bag, or her, or why he didn’t insult her like others did. Deciding to ponder about it later, Ginny quickly headed off to her class, already late.

***

She didn’t pay much attention to Blaise after that, mostly because she had several essays she had to write, but also because she didn’t see him. She thought that because he was a part of the Slytherin gang who loved to torment others, that she’d see them everywhere, but the gang wasn’t that visible over the next few week.

It wasn’t until the gang returned that Ginny figured they had all been in detention, which shocked her since Snape rarely let Slytherins be punished.

Standing on the fifth floor, she saw the gang on the floor below, starting to pick on a few first year Hufflepuff’s. Ginny was about to go to their rescue when something strange happened. Closely she watched what was happening in front of her. Blaise said something which made everyone in his gang face him. Bletchley snapped at him, only for him to reply in a calm voice. Bletchley turned towards the young students, pushing one so he fell, before she disappeared down the hall, the rest of her gang following her.

Ginny continued to stare at them as they disappeared from her view, trying to figure what happened. Whatever Blaise said had made Bletchley listen, which shocked Ginny. Blaise had single handedly stopped the bullies, and Ginny was thankful.

After he stopped her, Ginny started to pay more attention to him, and was astonished by her findings. 

He wasn’t like Ginny, who wasn’t afraid to show people she was trying to save the young students; he was more discrete than that. In fact, he was so discreet that the bullies weren’t even aware of his actions. It didn’t always work, but Ginny knew he’d saved several students from unfortunate situations.

One day as she was heading down to the dungeon on orders by McGonagall, to make sure the first years made it to their houses, she came across Blaise. He was sitting alone on a bench below a large portrait of a wizard Ginny didn’t know. He was reading a book Ginny recognized as a potions book.

Her first instinct was to keep walking, but curiosity got a hold of her and she stopped. Either he wasn’t aware of her presence, or he deliberately ignored her, but after several seconds where all he did was read, she cleared her voice in hopes to catch his attention.

He continued to ignore her, but she decided to ask her question any way. “Why are you doing it?” She hoped he’d at least answer her.

“Doing what?” he asked, never lifting his eyes from his book.

“You know well enough what I mean. Why are you helping the kids. Why did you help me?”

She finally caught his attention, and he lifted his head. His expressions never changed, his eyes staring at her as emotionless as when he was reading the book. “You must be mistaken; I’m doing nothing,” he replied in a calm voice.

Ginny stared back, not sure what to say or do. She couldn’t understand why he acted as if he’d done nothing, as if he hadn’t helped all the young students who were bullied. Deciding not to fight him, she thanked him before quickly leaving. She didn’t understand why he was trying to keep it a secret, especially when they were completely alone, but she decided to let him keep his secret.

The only problem was that she couldn’t. She tried to act like he had, pretend that nothing strange was happening, but she found herself stealing glances at him whenever she thought nobody was looking. As if paying attention to him wasn’t enough, she also occasionally stalked him.

It was wrong, very wrong, but Ginny continued to follow him, taking more dares than she should. She was caught alone several times, and barely made it out without too many scratches. It was worst when she met Alecto Carrow, who didn’t hide the fact that she enjoyed torturing little girls.

Luckily for she was saved when Snape suddenly showed up. “Fifteen points from Gryffindor for being where you shouldn’t be, now, head back to your room before I decide to give you a harsher punishment.” Ginny barely held herself from giving him a rude reply; instead she thanked him.

A month after she started stalking Blaise, something happened. She was hiding around a corner, listening to the same group of Slytherins who’d been terrorizing Hogwarts since the year started, finding their voices highly annoying.

“Seriously, I don’t understand Blaise, he’s such a freak,” a girl said. “I mean, I’ve tried to flirt with him, I even opened my shirt and almost flashed him, and he didn’t even look. Is he gay?”

“I heard that he finds that blood traitor what’s-her-name-miss-ginger hot.”

“You mean that poor Weasley? Really? Who would ever find her hot?!” The girls laughed, which only angered Ginny. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was completely shocked by the secrets they were sharing, she would have pulled out her wand. “He can’t find her attractive, she’s just so ugly.” The girl continued, making it harder for Ginny to hold herself.

In that exact moment someone placed their hand over her mouth, and pushed her against the wall, his body pressing against hers. “Don’t scream,” he whispered into her ear before pulling her out of the hallway into the nearest classroom. Only when they were inside did he release her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he growled angrily, animatedly waving his arms around. “Do you have any idea what they would do to you if they found you, especially if they found you listening to their secret conversation?”

“You do care,” Ginny said, sounding happier than she should be in her situation.

“You know nothing of me. And you’re not as subtle as you think you are, if someone else discovered you, you’d be dead.”

“Why wouldn’t you admit to me that you’re helping those children?”

He didn’t answer, instead he did something that almost scared her. He grabbed her arms and pressed them against the wall, his body firmly against hers. “Why are you obsessed with hearing me say a few words, why couldn’t you accept my silence and move on. Why couldn’t you just pretend as if you didn’t know what’s happening.”

Ginny stared at him, finding it harder to breathe than normally. His dark skin was glowing in the pale light in the room, his dark brown eyes watched her intently, his breath warming her skin. Neither one said a word as they continued to stare at each other. A heat travelled through Ginny’s body, settling in her cheeks, which she was certain had darkened the colour of her skin.

For a brief second he moved closer, almost as if he wanted to kiss her. Her lips parted slightly, her breath caught in her throat, the excitement of the situation increasing her body temperature.

When it looked as if he wanted to pull away, she did something without thinking, she kissed him.

Their lips met. The kiss was soft, warm, and short. It was he who pulled away, looking confused a few seconds before it returned to the unreadable expression he had when she first confessed what she knew.

“You’re just a silly girl, grow up,” he snapped before releasing her wrists and left the room. Ginny continued to stand against the wall, staring into the air where he once stood. Only when she felt calm enough to face the world again did she leave, returning to her room where she kept thinking about what happened between them.

***

After being caught by Blaise, Ginny made sure to be far more careful whenever she followed the Slytherins, which she didn’t do as often as before because of Dumbledore’s Army. They weren’t able to do much, but every active member made sure to keep an eye out on the younger ones and help each other.

As soon as one of the few secret meetings ended, Ginny headed down to the first floor where she knew several young students would be waiting. That was when they met again, walking in opposite directions.

Speaking to him was risky, even if they were alone, but she wasn’t able to hold back. Just as he walked past her she spoke. “Would you join the rebellion?” She stopped walking, and so did he. Facing different directions she didn’t know what he was doing, but she kept waiting.

“No, I’m afraid it wouldn’t be possible.”

Ginny knew what his answer would be and wasn’t the least surprised. “Very well,” she replied, taking a few steps before Blaise stopped her.

“They’re planning to get back at you soon, to hurt you. You shouldn’t walk alone, or at least stick to the paths where you can alert the portraits.”

Before she could thank him he continued, his steps getting further and further away. Ginny was thankful for the warning, and knew that she should listen to it, and did.

After getting the young students to safety, she changed her route with someone else, telling them the truth, well, almost. She said she got an anonymous tip about their plans, and had to stay safe until the worst passed.

Blaise’s tip was real, she noticed how certain Slytherin’s stared at her, looking more and more frustrated every day, until they finally snapped. Unfortunately for them they decided to strike while she was surrounded by portraits. It took less than two minutes before the teachers found them, and even less for them to each be sent back to their house where they would await their punishment.

Ginny was strong and fearless, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t afraid when they attacked and pulled her into an empty classroom.

Once things had settled down a little, she decided to do something nice for him to show him just how grateful she was. She didn’t know what she could do in a time like theirs, but she didn’t want to seem ungrateful.

Contacting an elf, she asked if she could get a little piece of cake, or something similar, and then to wait until Blaise was alone so he could hand Blaise a message.

She didn’t know if it would work, or if he would come, but patiently she waited in the small room, waiting for whatever would happen.

Every minute that passed weakened her confidence, and in the end she decided to give him ten more minutes before returning to her house.

Eight minutes passed before the door opened. Ginny stared at him, not sure if she was shocked to see him there or afraid of how large and dangerous he looked standing with the light behind him, sending a dark shadow across his face.

Closing the door behind him, he took a step towards her. “You’re quite stupid, asking for me to see you when we can be caught.”

She ignored him and continued with what she wanted to say to him. “I just wanted to thank you.”

“I would have appreciated it if this could have waited until after we know the outcome of the war, what good would it be if we were both caught?” Ginny ignored him and lifted the plate. “You baked that?” he asked, his voice slightly less angry.

“Goodness no, my mother did try to teach me, being her only daughter and all, but I’ve got other interests.” She tried to hand him the plate again, waiting for him to accept it.

It took a few seconds for him to react, but in the end he accepted it without another question. Just as he grabbed the plate, his fingers touched hers. Ginny thought of pulling away, but she couldn’t, and their fingers continued to touch. Before she knew what was happening, she was drawn towards him, slowly taking steps closer.

Ginny avoided looking up, knowing that as soon as she did she would be tempted to kiss him again. She didn’t know when things changed, when she fancied him, but she knew that their secrets had increased her emotions, and she wanted to kiss him again.

He didn’t say a word, but his fingers said more than enough, caressing hers, making the hairs on her arm stand up.

She wasn’t able to hold back much longer and looked up, only to end up being lost in his gaze. Before she knew it the plate crashed against the floor, the cake splattered everywhere, and their lips pressed against each other. Ginny’s hands instantly travelled up to his arms, wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him into a deeper kiss. He didn’t seem to mind it as his arms wrapped around her body, squeezing her tightly against him. Tongues met shortly after, dancing together in a passionate tango until neither had any breath left.

When they pulled apart so they wouldn’t suffocate, he continued to kiss her softly, placing soft kisses down her jawline and neck. Her hands couldn’t stop moving across his body, wanting to feel more than she was able to right then.

It was a sound outside the room that brought them back to reality.

Letting go of each other, they tried to catch their breaths as they listened, hoping whoever was out there would soon disappear.

“This is wrong,” Blaise said, his voice slightly husky from the kiss.

“I know;” Ginny replied. It was wrong on many levels, but Ginny didn’t want it to end. “I know it’s wrong, but I still want you, more than all the other boys I’ve wanted.” It wasn’t completely true, she wanted Harry more than everyone, but over the few months where she was occupied keeping the students safe, she discovered her feelings towards Blaise, and that her feelings towards Harry weren’t as strong as before.

“I’ve wanted you for a long time, but we can’t do anything about it, not while the war is still on.”

“I understand,” Ginny said. She did understand, but she didn’t want to end things only because of the war, just like it had with Harry. “But do you think we could meet again, even if it’s only once?”

She knew the chances of him saying yes was slim, but she still hoped.

“It's quite impossible,” he said, his lips slowly curling into a grin “But I’m sure that Potter isn’t the only one who can do impossible things.” Ginny couldn’t hold back a similar grin when realised what he was saying. Taking a step towards him, she reached for his hand, which he gladly offered.

“I think this year will be interesting,” she said before leaning over and planting a kiss on his lips. He responded by pulling her into an even deeper kiss, slowly releasing her before they were both lost again.

“We should return to our houses,” Blaise said. Ginny nodded, and turned to clean the cake from the floor with a quick cleaning spell her mother was able to teach her. “Shame that it’s destroyed.”

“Don’t worry, it’s the cake from the kitchen, you’ll get a chance to taste it the next time we’re allowed to eat sweets.”

The destroyed cake lay in the middle of the plate, looking like something Ginny might have created when she was six. She looked up again, Blaise had once again moved close to her, and planted one last soft kiss on her lips.

Ginny wished it never ended, but they had to return to their houses before anyone would discover they were gone.

Using her wand to return the cake to the kitchen, Ginny quickly left the classroom.

*

The next time she saw Blaise, she noticed the small gestures he sent towards her, and it warmed her heart. She kept thinking back to the kisses they shared, and wondered when the next time would be.

Blaise stole her idea of using a house elf to deliver messages and was able to write letters to Ginny that were carefully placed under her pillow. Once a week there would be a message waiting for her, and Ginny eagerly replied, unable to hold back just how much her feelings grew towards the Slytherin, and he wasn’t afraid to let her know just how much he feared for her, and how much he cared. He never wrote that he loved her, and neither did she, but it didn’t bother her.

Slowly the time passed, winter came and went, and the school year was nearing its end. Ginny was rather pleased with herself for managing to help so many young students, even if it did affect her grades a bit - not that having teachers who disliked her helped her grades. She feared what would happen the next year, when Blaise wasn’t there to help her, and hoped there wouldn’t be another Slytherin gang who would terrorize the students like the Death Eaters were doing.

It wouldn’t be long until she discovered that she didn’t have to fear for the next year, not when she heard rumours that Harry Potter had been sighted in Hogsmeade. She knew the end was near because Harry had returned; or, she hoped the end was near.

A few days after the rumours started, Ginny was awaken by a girl with bushy hair tied up in a bun on the top of her head. Ginny wasn’t sure if she was still dreaming or not, but the hand against her mouth felt real. As soon as she realised that it really was Hermione, Ginny jumped out of bed and wrapped her arms around her.

“What are you doing here?!” Ginny shrieked.

“We’ve returned, and planning to take back Hogwarts.” Ginny reached for her clothes and quickly changed as Hermione woke the rest of the girls. After that they set out to find anyone who was fit to fight. With the help from the house elves the word was spread to the other houses, warning them of what would come.

“I sent some of the house elves out to warn the adults; hopefully they’ll get here before the Death Eaters discovers we’re here.” Ginny couldn’t agree more. Maybe they could win the war alone, but they needed as much help as possible.

It took less than an hour for the adults to enter the school, and even less than that to chase the Death Eaters away. Every soul in the school cheered for their little victory, and instantly set out to get the youngest students into safety before Voldemort and his army would get there.

Ginny knew she would see Harry again soon; it was by mere consequences that they hadn’t met by then. When she saw Harry, she was uncertain of her feelings. Harry didn’t hide his feelings when he first noticed her, something Ginny wished he had, because it made her feel uncomfortable.

“Ginny,” Harry shouted and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his body shaking of joy before he released her enough so they could face each other. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

“And I’ve missed you,” she replied, her stomach starting to hurt from the lie. She had missed him, of course, but not like he missed her.

“I wished I could tell you just how I felt about you before I left, but I feared Voldemort would discover the truth and use you against me.” Ginny knew what he planned to say, so that didn’t come as a surprise, but what did come as a surprise was the sudden kiss at the end of his confession. Unlike the kiss with Blaise, Ginny did not feel the same excitement when Harry kissed her.

After a kiss that didn’t feel nearly as fantastic as Ginny imagined it would, Harry looked really happy. She wanted to tell him the truth, she really did, but knowing what would happen soon, that people would most likely die, she decided to keep the truth to herself just a little longer.

Luckily they were interrupted by McGonagall, who informed them of the Death Eaters and trolls that were gathering outside. “I’ve got to go,” Harry said, planting one last kiss on Ginny’s lips before disappearing with McGonagall.

Ginny took a deep breath, telling herself that everything would be just fine, that somehow she would find a way to tell Harry the truth.

“Isn’t it good to see him again?” Hermione suddenly asked from behind Ginny, startling her.

“Yes,” Ginny replied unsurely. She wished they weren’t in the middle of a war so that she could tell Hermione the truth, and ask for guidance.

“But things have changed,” Hermione said, almost knowingly. Ginny looked up at her, the tears in the corner of her eyes threatening to expose themselves when she realised just what kind of mess she’d gotten herself into. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny as the tears flooded from her eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m sure that Harry will understand.”

“Really? Didn’t you hear him? He wanted to tell me before he left. Almost a year has passed since then, and he still wants me, while I moved along and found someone else.”

“It’s not your fault that things change. While I hate to see Harry hurt, it would be even worse to see you two get together and slowly grow apart, destroying what would most likely be a good friendship.”

“Do you really think he’d consider being friends with me if I break up with him?” Ginny wanted to laugh at the absurd thought. In order to break up with someone it would mean they actually had to date, and Ginny didn’t know she was until Harry confessed his feelings barely ten minutes earlier.

“Maybe once things settle he’ll understand that it’s for the best.”

Ginny wanted to confess to Hermione just how she felt, but was interrupted by Ron who mumbled something about the chamber of secrets. Ginny tried to pay attention, but was far too occupied thinking about Blaise, and was barely able to wish Hermione and Ron good luck before they left.

Thinking about Blaise made her realise that she should try to find him. Walking towards the great hall, where all the students were gathered until they could find a safe escape route, Ginny looked for Blaise, while thinking about Harry, and wondered if she chose right. _What if Blaise is just a phase, and once life returns to normal I realise it’s a mistake? What if Harry is the one, and he won’t take me back?_ Her worries grew as she continued to search for Blaise, the fear of choosing wrong eating her from the inside until she feared she’d throw up.

She found him, but not like she wanted to. He was sitting on the floor, he had his arms wrapped around someone else, a sobbing girl. It took Ginny a second to realise it was Daphne Greengrass, one of the most popular girls in school.

Ginny couldn’t describe the sudden pain she felt in her chest, seeing him hold someone else. She realised just how stupid she had been for thinking that everything that had happened between them was special. He probably had several girls which he fooled into believing the same thing.

Convinced she was stupid for thinking there was something between them, she turned and ran out of the great hall, not paying attention to anyone.

Being unaware of her surroundings, she was shocked when Harry suddenly stopped her by grabbing her arm. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked when he saw just the state she was in.

“I...” Ginny started, wanting to tell him the truth but was unable to. For a second she thought of accepting his proposal, but the thought of being with someone she didn’t love as much as he deserved was just as bad as the pain she felt from seeing Blaise with someone else.

“Shhh, I’m here, I’ll take care of you.” When he pulled her into an embrace she wanted to push him away, but was too emotional to think straight, and let him hug her.

The alarms went off not long after, and Harry released Ginny, pulling her with him outside. In one hand Ginny held her wand so hard that she feared it would break, and in the other, she held Harry. While Voldemort spoke, threatened them and gave them an ultimatum, all Ginny could think of was Harry, and how he didn’t deserve any of what happened to him, how she would be another thing that didn’t end well.

She listened to Harry as he bravely stood up against the man that murdered both his parents, and who had the same plan for him. He was brave, and selfless, and deserved far more than Ginny could offer. It wasn’t until the war started, until the moment the Death Eaters and trolls attacked, that she understood exactly what she had to do, to tell Harry the truth. It could be the last time she would be able to enjoy life, and that realisation made her understand that she only wanted Blaise.

It was too late, but finally understanding her heart, calmed her.

She didn’t have a chance to worry about her future when the Death Eaters attacked. Standing next to Harry, Ginny used every spell she knew to protect herself, and did quite well considering the Death Eaters used stronger curses than she did.

Things happened faster than she expected, and before she knew it they were pushed inside the school. People were screaming as the ground shook beneath them, and stone from the castle walls collapsed as well as shattered by the curses that hit them. Ginny was too afraid to scream, and too disoriented to make out where she was running, knowing only that she had to get away from the Death Eaters.

A hex flew past her head, hitting the wall. The blast was so strong that it threw her across the hallway right into the opposite wall. Before she could do anything her head crashed against the wall, and left her unconscious.

The war continued as Ginny lay by the wall, covered by dust from the broken castle. Those who were still awake then heard Harry scream for Ginny, and those who saw him could see the sudden change with his spells. He no longer tried to disarm, instead he tried to curse the Death Eaters so they wouldn’t be able to go after Ginny, who still hadn’t moved.

With his new power - and help from the rebellion - all the Death Eaters in the school were cursed, bound or unconscious. With his new small victory, Harry ran over to Ginny’s side and picked her up in his arms, then carried her up to the great hall where all the hurt had gathered.

“What happened?” Luna asked, softly moving strands of Ginny’s hair from her face.

“She was knocked unconscious. I’m sure she’ll be just fine, but someone should check her.”

That was when Ginny started to return back to herself. Groaning, she tried to focus her eyes on her surroundings, making out only dark shadows. “Blaise?” she asked, struggling to speak as well.

“No, it’s Harry.” She heard him, but her mind was too confused for her to completely understand her situation, and that she didn’t want to hurt Harry.

“I want Blaise,” she said, moving her hand up to her forehead to try and stop the pulsing headache. The people around her continued to talk, but she wasn’t paying them any attention. All she cared about right then was making the headache go away and see Blaise.

It took a few minutes before she understood where she was, and what happened. When she looked up at the people standing above her she remembered what she had said. “Harry,” she whispered, too low for him to hear her as he was concentrating on something Luna said.

Ginny looked around the room, surprised by the devastations, but happy to see that there were many still living. Feeling pathetic for lying there, she tried to stand up, only to be pushed back down by several hands.

“Don’t move, we think you might have gotten a concussion,” Harry said worriedly. Ginny stared at him, and realised he was avoiding looking at her. She knew it was her fault, and wished she could turn back time so she could have stopped herself from asking for Blaise, but it was impossible to do so.

That was when Voldemort’s voice was heard through the school, demanding that Harry surrendered, if not he’d send in the rest of his army. It didn’t surprise Ginny at all that he was determined to go, to save them all. She knew he would have chosen that decision either way, but wondered if her words made it even easier for him to go.

Everyone tried to stop him, but he ignored them, telling them all that it was what he had to do.

Death Eaters gathered on one side, the rebellion on the other, and the two men who started it all in the middle. Ginny couldn’t help the chill that travelled down her back when she saw Voldemort, his white skin stretched across his bald head. Harry stood as strong and determined as always, looking like any hero would as he faced his enemy.

“The great Harry Potter, come to die,” Voldemort said, mocking Harry before quickly pulling his wand, waving it around and sending a killing curse against Harry.

Everyone reacted, either by gasping, screaming or simply being frozen from the shock. Ginny couldn’t believe what she witnessed, and while she didn’t love Harry like she used to, her heart still broke in a thousand small pieces.

Harry wasn’t supposed to die, everyone knew that, he was supposed to save them all. Ginny knew how ridiculous it sounded, but since she was young she was told how Harry Potter killed Voldemort, and then as she grew older and Voldemort returned, everyone talked about how Harry would stop him.

Seeing Harry lie still on the ground seemed surreal, it was so strange that Ginny hadn’t been paying attention to Voldemort and hadn’t seen him being thrown across the yard like a doll.

Everyone was quiet as Voldemort slowly rose, and made his way over to where Harry lay. He said something which made the Death Eaters laugh, but Ginny was too shocked to listen, she barely realised she wasn’t alone where she stood.

“Harry,” she whispered, watching him as he lay completely still next to Voldemort.

Ginny was still in shock, but witnessing his death was nothing compared to what happened next. Harry moved. All it took was two moves, one to pull the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat, and the second to drive the blade into Voldemort’s heart, if he still had a heart.

Everyone was quiet a few seconds, before Bellatrix cried and started sending hexes towards them. Pulled from their frozen states, everyone pulled their wands and started fighting again, Harry barely getting out of the way before several spells hit the spot where he was killed. Ginny’s wand was still in her hand, and she tried to lift it, but it felt as if it weighed a ton.

Fortunately for her, most Death Eaters had lost most of their fighting will after Voldemort was stabbed to death and was easily overtaken. Ginny saw Harry amongst the fighters; he was just as strong and fearless as always. Looking back at where he was killed, Ginny realised a pool of blood formed around Voldemort’s body.

He was dead, finally, but Ginny knew they still had more to do before they were safe. Knowing she had to help in order for the war to be completely over, Ginny somehow managed to lift her wand and cast a curse towards a Death Eater who stood close by. Slowly she was able to fight again, ignoring the headache that wouldn’t go away.

After what felt like hours the war was finally over, and the Death Eaters were once again captured, and the trolls gone. Ginny could finally sit down and breathe. She didn’t know for how long she sat there before noticing that someone tried to talk with her.

“Harry,” she said, surprised to see him standing next to her, actually looking at her.

“Ginny,” he replied. “Can I talk with you?”

“Right now?” Harry nodded and walked towards the wall where nobody stood. Nervously she followed, afraid of what would happen between them.

When she stopped in front of him, she could see just how nervous he was. “It’s about the relationship thing,” he said. Ginny’s heart started hurting again, and she feared he’d actually hate her. “I realise I might have been too quick when I returned, I never stopped to think that you might actually have found someone while I was gone.”

“Harry, I’m so sorry.” Ginny wasn’t sure what to do, if she should touch him, or if she should look away. In the end she stared at him, ready to hug him if it looked like he wished it.

“No, it’s not your fault. Maybe if I told you before I left this wouldn’t have happened, but it has, and I have to accept it.”

“I didn’t know you felt like that.” It was a lie, she knew well enough what he felt about her. “But I don’t know what I feel right now either. I mean, it’s not as if Blaise and I are together.” She realised just how horrible she was for giving him hope. “I’m so sorry, that’s a lie. While we’re not really together, I think we’re more than a flirt.”

“I see,” Harry said in the same voice as before. “Well, I guess it’s for the best.” Ginny tried to give him a comforting smile, which he returned before leaving. “I need to check on everyone, can I see you later?”

“Of course,” Ginny replied, happy that Harry was still speaking with her.

Afraid she would fall over, she reached for the wall to get some support. Taking deep breaths to fight back the sickness that once again threatened to show itself, she realised she wasn’t as healthy as she imagined she was.

Once most was over and she could move again without feeling as if the earth was moving, she thought of heading inside to find a healer. Just as she turned, she realised she was no longer alone. Harry left many minutes ago, but his spot was taken by Blaise, who looked like a mess.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, almost as cold as when they talked to each other in the beginning.

“I’m fine,” she replied in a sarcastic voice. “Might have concussion, and I ruined my chances with the boy-who-lived-twice, but otherwise fine.” Speaking about Harry like that was bad, she knew it, but in that moment Blaise annoyed her, acting as if nothing special happened between them during the war.

“I can tell him we were just friends, working together to keep the students safe.”

“Is that what you really want to tell him?” Ginny asked, finding it harder and harder to stay calm.

There was a long pause before Blaise finally answered, and to Ginny’s shock, he answered honestly. “No, I want to tell him that I’m sorry I stole you, but that I won’t be planning to let you go anytime soon.”

Ginny stared at him, shocked, as well as flustered. “I wish you would,” she replied, a smile spreading across her face before Blaise attacked her with a hug, parting just enough so they could kiss. Ginny’s head felt ten times lighter than normal, and she wondered if she would ever feel normal while kissing him.

Although a normal kiss sounded great at the moment, Ginny knew she always wanted the kisses to be breathless, and passionate.

“Oh Ginny, I thought I’d lost you,” he said, pulling her into a deep hug.

“And I you,” she replied, thinking back at the girl in his arms.

He then went ahead and shocked her again. “I love you,” he whispered into her ear, sending a rush of warm butterflies down her body.

She knew the right thing to say was _I love you too_ , but decided to say something else instead. “Show me how much,” she smirked.

“You tease,” he grinned before kissing her deeply again, pulling her body against his, and placing a hand on her arse, making her laugh.


End file.
